April Carver
April Carver is one of the main characters in Chasing Life. She is a smart and quick witted aspiring journalist, who is trying to work her way up the ladder at a Boston newspaper by trying to impress her hard-nosed editor. When not pursuing the latest scoop, April tries to balance her ambitious career with her family – her widowed mom Sara, rebellious little sister Brenna and her grandmother. Just as things start to look up at work, home and on the romance front with co-worker Dominic, April gets the devastating news from an estranged uncle that she has cancer. Biography A smart, charismatic and quick-witted aspiring journalist in her twenties, April seems poised to have it all. She's landed a job at a major Boston newspaper and a date with her super-sexy co-worker, Dominic, all while managing to be a supportive daughter, grand-daughter and sister to her family, who've recently lost their patriarch to a tragic accident. In an unexpected twist of fate, April lands in the hospital where her estranged uncle, George, works as an oncologist, and she learns the devastating news that she has cancer. In the face of this daunting revelation, April refuses to give up her dreams and goals. As she fights to keep her life from unraveling, she'll discover new reserves of strength and passion within and find that facing death head-on may really be the only way to truly live. Physical: April is petite. She has shoulder long brown hair and brown eyes. She is fair-skinned. Relationships Dominic Dominic is April's ex-boyfriend. April had a crush on Dominic for a long time. They start their relationship just as April discovers that she has cancer. She decides not to tell Dominic about her disease, because she gets the impression, that he doesn't want drama. Dominic doesn't find out about April's illness until he reads one of her articles online, while on a job abroad. He rushes home to April, only to find, that she turned to Leo for help instead of him, feeling hurt Dominic ends the realtionship Leo Hendrie Leo is April's romantic interest. April first meet Leo, while on a job about his father's campaign. At first April finds Leo arrogant and spoiled. They later meet at a cancer support group, where April discover that Leo is also sick. The two have a love/hate relationship, but eventually they develop feelings for eachother and end up sleeping together. When April is in the hospital, she turns to Leo for support instead of Dominic. They are currently together and in love. Brenna Carver Brenna is April's sister. April looks out for Brenna when she gets into some bad situations. Brenna is the first family member to know that April has cancer. Afterwards the two develop a much closer relationship. George Carver George is April's uncle. George is the one who discovers that April has cancer. Prior to this, the two hasn't spoken since the death of April's father, George's brother. He helps April getting ready for treatment, and he is also the reason that April finally tells her family about her illness. Sara Carver Sara is April's mom. April has a close relationship with her mother. She is one of the last people to know that April has cancer, because April doesn't want to make life harder for her mother. After Sara finds out about April having cancer, she becomes over protective and their relationship gets worse. Sara eventually accept, that it is April who has to make the choices, they become close again. Beth Kingston Beth is April's best friend. Beth is the first one to find out that April has cancer. She supports April from the start and her humorous/joking nature often takes April's mind off of her illness. Beth accidentally tells Roquelle that April has cancer and when April discovers this, they get in a fight. They don't talk for a while, but quickly make up. Trivia Quotes TBA Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters